Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of innovative means for transferring information, conducting related transactions, and managing such tasks. At the same time, development has also progress in the use of memory tags (e.g., tags employing short range radio technology) for facilitating wireless information transfer, and exploring methods to utilize the various roles the memory tags. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling effective mechanisms for providing simultaneous and differentiated access to memory tags according to roles of the devices requesting such access.